Talk:Witch-king of Angmar
can someone fix this? The picture there is of the Witch-King's appearance in the 1980 The Return of the King by Rankin/Bass, but the caption states that it is of Bakshi's representation and even links to that movie. I would fix it myself, but the article is locked, it seems Kierancommanda (talk) 22:34, January 23, 2018 (UTC) I agree he's pretty awesome.Theblackrider369 22:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, he is sweet. I wish that in the movies they would have potrayed him closer to his role in the books, like at the battle of Minas-Tirith. The confrontation with Gandalf happens in the wrong place, and in the books we never know the result of a direct confrontation between Gandalf and the Witch-King, while in the extended version of the movies, the Witch-King defeats Gandalf by breaking his staff. That battle should have been much longer, and, therefore, much cooler.--Ecthelion III 02:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) This guy is a badass, I dont think he could be any cooler.--Bay-O 00:54, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I was talking about the battle in the movies, not about the Witch-King himself. The battle should have been much better.--Ecthelion III 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I thought that the Witch-King was another name for Sauron until now.Pikdude 19:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Where is his ring gone? I allways thought, that the Nazgul still carry theire rings with them. So, after his defeat there should be one of the rings of men laying around. Still its never mentioned that anyone cared to search for it. Is there any hint what happened to it? If not at least that could be stated, like "Its uncertain what happened to..." 14:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Two things could happen: 1: The Witch-king was wearing the ring and it was lost with his body at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. However, after Sauron's destruction, the ring would possess no power and would therefore be of no value. It would simply have been lost in the maelstrom after the battle. Even in death, I am sure that few Gondorians would be tempted to approach the Witch-king. 2: Tolkien kept changing his mind. If the rings had been kept by Sauron, they would have been destroyed with the Tower of Sorcery. Well, those are the two ways of looking at it.--Wyvern Rex. 14:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) kingdoms ruled besides angmar It says the witch king was a king of men before be became corrupted what kingdom did he rule did he rule numenor,arnor,gondor,arthedain what ever this article need to talk about the witch king's past too what is even his real name. Pictures? Wouldn't you think this article has quite enough pictures? It literally overpowered me.... I was blown off my seat whilst trying to read the article.... No, but seriously, it distracts from the article and it looks quite ridiculous. AlastorMoody 01:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps, feel free to make a gallery out of them. Just leave one or two in the article. --Nognix 16:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) naming problem on another page Say, everyone, where on Arda did "WitchKingofAngmar" get that blasted name, Er-Murazor, from? That is folly! See for yourself on his profile page! I MUST contact the Admin. about this. HiddenVale (talk) 01:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Return of the (Witch) King It is stated in the article that Sauron's occupation of Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood marked the return of the Nazgul, but this is not supported by the text. All that is said is that the Council of the Wise thought that the Necromancer might be one of the Nine, although later they would learn it was Sauron himself. The first verified re-appearance of the Witch King is that mentioned in the following paragraph, his rise in Angmar as the foe of the Dunedain in the North. If there are no objections, I will edit the article accordingly. Jubaal (talk) 00:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The photo captioned "Eowyn's arm after stabbing the Witch-King" appears to actually be her left arm, which was broken along with her shield. If I recall correctly, she stabbed him with her right arm. You do indeed recall correctly. The movie still *directly above* the shot of Aragorn healing her broken, left arm, shows Eowyn stabbing The Witch King with her right. Unless the shot was flipped in post production by the film makers (and we have no reason to believe it might have been), then the 'poisoned' arm shown in the movie was not the one that did the stabbing - therefore, the caption needs to be changed. :) --Stickie Witch King vs Gandalf This page says that in the text the witch king is "severely outclassed" by Gandalf, but as I recall the text never reall said which was the stonger. I remember Gandalf not actually being sure himself what the outcome would be when they met in Minas Tirith. Unfortunately I no longer have my book so I can't back any of this up but I only read them a month ago so my memory shouldn't be too bad. - 05:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :The actual text concerning that confrontation does not go into who was more powerful. Basically, the Witch King came through the gate and was stopped by Gandalf. They both stood there and traded insults and threats, but neither Gandalf nor Shadowfax moved or appeared afraid. Then the horns blew signaling the attack of the Rohirrim and the Witch King went back out the gate. Gandalf started to chase him, but Pippin stopped him with news of the mad Denethor. - Gradivus, 06:18, November 22, 2013 (UTC) This article needs reviewing badly. A lot of grammar is incorrect, and it contains inaccurate facts. - FruitBangSkoda (talk) 20:12, December 21, 2013 (UTC)FruitBangSkoda :Like the ones you just added (I changed it back). Éowyn didn't just reduce the Witch-king "to impotence" - she killed him. He was born a mortal man, remember? And the possessive of it is its (no apostrophe). The word it's is a contraction for "it is." - Gradivus, 20:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Witch-king of Angmar I love this man Addition to the "Behind the Scenes" Someone should add the fact that his death on March 15th and the phophecy about it are very similar to Shakespere's Julius Caesar. ''Julius receives a prophecy about his death on the ides of March (March 15th). Error with picture in adaptations section The picture there is of the Witch-King's appearance in the 1980 ''The Return of the King by Rankin/Bass, but the caption states that it is of Bakshi's representation and even links to that movie. I would fix it myself, but the article is locked, it seems.Compose (talk) 04:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The truth about his death The section on his death isn't wholly true as it's leaving out the fact that when Merry stabbed the Witch-King with his sword (enchanted sword) he broke the power the WK had binding his dark power to his flesh; so he was vulnerable to any blade, it just so happened to be a woman who would slay him. The important part isn't the gender of the wielder, it's whether there's a spell to break the WK's power of invulnerability on the sword (or dagger etc) or not. Merry's blade undid the spell that kept the WK togther the part where Eowyn stabs the WK is for added effect. 21:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC)Dat one guy 21:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC) It was the Witch-King who spoke to Farmer Maggot in the film Fellowship, not Khamul. On the Khamul page it says in the film it was he who spoke to Maggot, this is incorrect. It was the Witch-King, this can be seen by the sword that Wraith was carrying, only he had a sword of that design. Spirit WardenX (talk) 01:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Minor change request Under appearances in video games is a picture of him and it says "as he appears in the game" but it isn't clear (at least to me) which game it's referring to. Could this place be edited and clarified? No big, but thank you. Scoundr3l (talk) 21:10, January 5, 2018 (UTC)